Realization of the Truth
by mishka-chan
Summary: They are together, but there is a difference. You see, Naruto is in love. Sasuke unfortunately is not. Sasunaru, slight Sasusaku.ewww Sad, short lemon. Slightly disturbing. Hope you don't mind! Sequel is up as second chapter
1. Realization of the Truth

Realization of the Truth

By: Mishka-chan

A/N: Slight sex, not much I felt like being lazy so deal! Sasunaru, don't like don't read. I just felt it in my chest, and it came out. Unfortunately it came out more as a cough than a song.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Sasuke.

Warning: This fic will make you want to throtle Sasuke. NOT STRADDLE SIS! Yes throtle as in strangle within an inch of his life. THERE IS A SMALL PIECE OF HET! "SASUSAKU" I hate that pairing too. Oh and the slight sex was modified a bit. The first part is a bit monotonous but you will understand better if you read it.

--;--

Naruto and Sasuke are together. No one else knew. There was a reason for it. Yeah, they fought, what couple didn't. Soon enough Naruto would crawl back to Sasuke's door, try to force his way in, then provide Sasuke with mind-blowing sex.

Naruto and Sasuke are together. They never hold hands. It is considered taboo to Sasuke. One time Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand, and kept the bruises for a few days.

Naruto and Sasuke are together. Sasuke doesn't hold Naruto at night, unless they just had sex. They don't cuddle at any time. Sasuke does not buy Naruto gifts or chocolates. Naruto, however does. Sasuke never keeps them.

Naruto and Sasuke are together. Sasuke doesn't kiss Naruto on the mouth. Naruto never pushes it.

Naruto and Sasuke are together. No one notices the bruises or Naruto's perpetual limp. He is a ninja, he will be injured.

Naruto and Sasuke are together. Naruto is not allowed to socialize with his friends. Sasuke doesn't allow it. Naruto is always home at six o' clock, and he never takes a detour. However, Sasuke never returns home before midnight.

Naruto and Sasuke are together. This is the twelfth time he has actually seen him with her. Everytime he swears he'll leave. Everytime he comes right back. Everytime a little piece of him dies.

Naruto and Sasuke are together. Naruto wasn't aware love could hurt this much. Sasuke couldn't care less if he hurts.

There is a difference. You see, Naruto is in love. Sasuke, unfortunately isn't.

--;--

"Mmm, Sasuke!" Sakura screams arching up into Sasuke, as he slips out spent. Naruto saw it with dead eyes, as Sasuke intwines his hand with her own, and kisses her dead on the mouth. They cuddle and Sakura soon sleeps, he leaves a letter signed, "Love, Sasuke." He doesn't leave Naruto letters. He stood and leaves house. Stopping just outside on the porch. He calls Naruto to his side and he walks home. There is silence. Naruto is used to Sasuke not loving him back. They don't interlock their fingers, and there is no greeting from Sasuke. Once they reach Naruto's appartment Sasuke shoves Naruto onto the bed.

There is no foreplay, and no preparation. He simply lowers his pants and tells Naruto to suck. Naruto's dead eyes stare up at him blankly and then lower to his cock. Sasuke exasperated simply shoves himself into Naruto's mouth. Naruto gags, but he isn't angry. If this is what it takes to make Sasuke happy. Soon enough, Sasuke pulls out and slips into Naruto raw, there is no lubrication until Naruto begins to bleed. Naruto isn't angry. If this is what it takes to please his lover, master, whatever. He would do it. When Sasuke cums he pulls away. Naruto is not satisfied physically and Sasuke doesn't bat an eyelash. He stands up and dresses, not really caring. He steps out of the house, no calls of good-byes were exchanged. Simply him standing and leaving Naruto in a bed covered in Naruto's blood, and Sasuke's cum.

"I love you..." Naruto whispered. There was no answer. Just the sobs he knew he couldn't fight.

--;--

A/N: I am done. This is the end... if you want a sequel I might make one. Just tell me what you think, in a review. Also, if you want a sequel, please tell me what you would like to see! Thank you please review! If it seems rushed, well it was meant to be actually, it was a rushed experience. Not with love or enjoyment. Just satiation.


	2. If I Could Only Cry, If I Could Only Die

Realization of the Truth

By: Mishka-chan

Chapter Two: If I Could Only Cry, If I Could Only Die

"Damnit, damnit, damnit, damnit, damnit, damnit!" There was a sudden crash.

"Naruto stop it!" Iruka screamed, reaching for Naruto.

"Stay the fuck away from me!" Naruto dashed to the other side of the room, crouching over his now healed arm. Taking the kunai in his hand he slashed again only to see it close up again. "DAMNIT." Suddenly a gloved hand gripped Naruto's hand and pulled the knife from his fingers.

"Let it go, Naruto. Let it go." Trembling dead blue eyes looked up at his former Sensei.

"Kakashi." Iruka sighed in relief.

"I can't," whispered Naruto. "Why can't anyone love me? Even a little." Kakashi reached down and pulled Naruto's body to him. Holding Naruto's body in a tight grip.

"Iruka, call Hinata here. Naruto will speak to her. He has always trusted her. Bring Neji along as well." Iruka sighed, giving Naruto one last pleading look and trooping off to grab the cousins. Kakashi looked at Naruto softly. "You can tell me what is wrong, you know? I want to listen." He said lowering Naruto to the bed.

"I always hoped he would love me back. I loved him so much. I never recieved love, so I just pretended that... that when he fucked me, he wanted me because he loved me." Naruto explained coldly.

"Oh god, Naruto. Who was he?" Kakashi asked; hoping to unveil the bastards identity. Naruto whimpered quietly.

"S-Sasuke. He- he cheats on me with Sakura, or on Sakura with me. I was with him first, so I suppose on me with Sakura. He knows I know and Sakura knows as well. They think I'm pathetic. Hell, I think I'm pathetic. Loving him like a fool! Damnit!" Naruto screamed, throwing the lamp on the beside table across the room, crashing loudly. "Fuck." He whispered to himself. "If only I could cry. I wish I still could cry over him. I wish it hadn't became normal for him to use me." Kakashi hugged Naruto softly. "I wish I could die, sensei. At least then I wouldn't have to clean the blood from my sheets when he comes. I wouldn't have to know that he 'makes love' to her and stays, holding her until she sleeps, and then comes and fucks me, still smelling of her. Leaving me torn, bloody, and unsatisfied. He could at least stay until I came too. God, I hate him. God help me, I love him. God..."

"It's okay, Naruto. He will miss you once you are gone."

"As a fuck toy. Sakura can't satisfy him physically. He doesn't want to hurt her, but he likes to hurt. He likes to hurt, makes him hot. He loves her. He doesn't love me. He never has. I know that, damn, I know. I- I still wish though."

"Naruto you should've know better than to try anything with Sasuke."

"I should've. But I didn't. It was just. I always loved him, and one day it just happened. He fucked me into the ground. It gave me hope. Surely where there is lust, there has to be a smidgen of love." Naruto shook his head. "Stupid." He admonished himself again. Shaking his head pitifully. Hinata came bursting in.

"I heard everything." She mumbled quietly, but her voice was full of anger. "Where are they?" Naruto cringed under the pupiless stare.

"They are both at her house. Sasuke will be heading here as soon as she is asleep."

"I'll take care of Sasuke." Kakashi and Neji declared simultaneously.

"N-no!" The two men turned to regard Naruto apprehensively. "I mean, I mean... I don't want him hurt."

"Naruto," Kakashi whispered. "Think of all the nights you've lain bed, knowing that he was going to come home with her smell still on him, pratically rape you, and make you believe for only a moment that he actually loves you, cares for you, then rip it away. Think of all the pain he had caused you. Then answer me truthfully, you don't want him to pay? To hurt like you did? That's not the truth; you and I both know it." Naruto frowned slightly. Kakashi smiled slightly and glided out of the door with Neji in tow. Hinata took a few steps foward.

"Naruto-kun, I know you loved him greatly, and I know you love him still; however I feel that I cannot find it in my heart to forgive him, and I hope to God that he can never forgive himself. The person I disrespect the most, however is not Sasuke, but Sakura. She allowed him to have her when she knew that he was yours. When she knew that you loved him. When she allowed him to play you, and laughed at your pain. That is a transgretion that I know I cannot forgive, and I hope she burns in the deepest pits of hell for it."

--;--

Naruto moved into the Hyuuga household with Hinata and Neji. Everything remained the same, depressed Naruto and concerned Hinata and Neji. One day someone whom nobody expected to show up, did. Sakura stood at the door, that at this time Naruto had become accustomed to answering. She reached out and smacked Naruto straight across the face.

"You little whore!" She spat. "How dare you betray Sasuke-kun like this? Claiming that you loved him and then turn around, and live with two single people. So have you told Neji you love him yet?" Naruto stared dumb-founded, was he really betraying Sasuke?

"You are the fucking whore, Haruno!" Hinata spat coming from the inside the house. "Why don't you go back to your bastard of an Uchiha! Spread your legs like the whore you are!" Hinata threw down her dishrag, her kekai genkai already in effect. Chakra enveloped her hands and she hit Sakura in the stomach, Sakura felt the tear of her internal organs. "Now Uchiha will have no use for you."

"What do you mean?"

"You are now incapable of birth. There will be no Uchiha heirs."

"You bitch!" Sakura screamed, lungeing at Hinata, Spun placing her foot into Sakura's already heavily abused stomach.

"You may be a good whore, but you were never a good ninja." Hinata hissed.

--;--

"Excuse me?" Hinata turned toward the voice. "I was told by the Hokage that I could find Naruto here."

Hinata bowed respectfully. "Kazekage-sama, he is not well."

"He asked me here." Hinata nodded and turned, signaling that Gaara should follow her.

"I still can't believe she killed him." She whispered.

"He said it himself, he had no use for her now that she couldn't reproduce." Gaara said simply. Nodding, she walked down the hallway and knocked softly.

"It is Kazekage, Naruto."

"Send him in." Naruto's faint voice called. Before Gaara could actually enter. She pulled him back.

"He hasn't been the same since-"

"It is okay. I already know." He pulled open the door, entered and slid the door shut again.

"Naruto, you asked me to come? Are you sure you want me to do this?"

"Yes..." The thin voice answered tiredly.

--;--

Hinata entered the room, and screamed; dropping the plate that she held.

"Kazekage-sama, what have you done?"

"What he wanted all along." He answered simply.

He died with his name on his lips.

_'Sasuke'_

--;--

A raven haired child, peered at a young blonde boy and thought he was the most gorgeous thing ever.

"Come, Sasuke." His older brother's voice called.

"Can my new friend come?"

"Of course, I am glad you feel so much better, since our parents passing you have been awefully reticent." Itachi went to look at his brother, who had disappeared. He instead saw him hit a pink-haired girl, that looked as if her face had been shoved in something incredibly unsavory.

"You don't get to hurt my Naruto-kun!"

Maybe love can last.

--;--

A/N: I tried to fit everyone's stuff in to the story, I hope I did an okay job! Thank you to all reviewers. This was for you!!!


End file.
